Girl's Night Out
by H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome
Summary: This is a short one story, by request, about a sexy girl's night out. Summary: When the girl's let Cana choose what they're doing for Girl's Night, they end up meeting certain fellows, whom work there. What's going to happen to these girl's when the night becomes a little more arousing for them? Find out in Girl's Night Out.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Girl's Night Out Part 1: The girl's decided to take a girl's night out, only to see some '****_Familiar' _****people. ;) Boy are they in for a good time. Slight AU**

**Warning; includes Oc whose profile is on my profile.**

**Songs: Main: It's Raining Men by Countre Black/ Save the Horse Ride the Cowboy by big and rich****/ In my Head by Jason Derulo/ Scream by Usher/ Pony by Ginuwine/ Hot in here by Nelly (Can you guess who that's for?)/ I can Fuck You betta by Mister Chase**

**Rating: M**

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Are you sure it was alright for Cana to pick this time for Girl's Night?" Ravynn asked Lucy from her bathroom; they were getting ready for a club that their drunkard friend, Cana, was taking them to. Lucy shifted through her closet, pulling out a yellow cut out dress, a pair of black stiletto heels. Slipping on a matching black silk panty set, Lucy began putting on the tight-fitting dress; it was short coming up to the middle of her thigh and had a tear drop cut out in the front, showing of her ample cleavage.

"Yeah, I mean what's the worse that could happen?" Lucy asked her. Silence was what followed.

"I'm not saying she's not the best at having a great time, but sometimes she can be a little reckless," Ravynn said as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. She had on a Red Velvet devil cut out bustier that pushed up her breasts, a short black leather skirt, fishnet stockings, black leather finger-less gloves with metal studs on the knuckles, and knee-high suede boots. Her makeup consisted of black cat-eye liner, black sparkly eye-shadow that made her bright blue eyes stand out, and fuchsia lipstick. Her normally wild red hair had been tamed and braided in a complicated weave-like design.

"Like when?" Lucy asked, zipping on the dress. Ravynn walked out of the bathroom and sat down at the vanity picking up a gold spiked necklace and putting it on along with an Eagle Skull ring and a pair of red/black teardrop earrings, before turning around and looking at her cousin with an amused look.

"Remember Calcutta?" She said, smirking like the Cheshire Cat. Lucy rolled her eyes and sat down, pulling on her stiletto heels and switching places with Ravynn.

"That was one time," Lucy started as she put in a pair of key clock earrings into her ear and clipped a double necklace set around her neck; one was gold and the other was silver and both had a little lightening bolt at the end of it. She looked at her reflection and quickly putting on her light red lipstick; she already had on black eyeliner that winged out and yellow/gold eye shadow that brought out the gold in her brown eyes. She had took her normally straight hair and had piled it into a sexy messy bun with a couple pieces hanging down at the sides.

"Where do you think she's taking us tonight?" Ravynn asked as she grabbed her coat, pulling it on as she waited for Lucy's answer.

"I don't know," She replied as she put on a pair of reflective sunglasses, before continuing, "But it's most likely going to be a club, considering she's having us dress like this." Ravynn smirked and nodded in agreement, before looking at the clock hanging on the wall and cursing our loud.

"We've got to go!" She yelled, grabbing her cousin's hand and running out the door.

* * *

**Time Skip**

Lucy and Ravynn panted lightly as they reached the girls in front of a large brick building that was lightly shaking from the pounding music.

"Whoa, Lucy, Ravynn, did you just sprint from your house?" Lisanna asked as she looked at the two girls, who were leaning on each other for support. Lucy looked up and her eyes widened in slight shock, before smiling a pervy smile. "What?" the white-haired girl asked as she saw the expression on Lucy's face.

"Wow, Lis, I didn't know you could dress so... sexy," Lucy answered, nudging Ravynn to look at their friend. Lisanna was dressed in a short, tribal tiger tank, a pair of black leather shorts that had studs on the pockets and contrasted nicely with her pale cream skin. A pair of red fishnet tights had been added underneath to match the red in her top and she also had a pair of black ankle boots. Lisanna also had on a Celtic dragon necklace that she recieved from her sister on her birthday, a dragon ear-cuff that wrapped around her ear, clutching it as if her its life, and a pair of metal cat ears were place on top of her head; her hair had gotten longer over the year, it now being shoulder length and she had straightened it, leaving it in a platinum river. her makeup consisted of thick black eyeliner, smoky red eye shadow, and Amaranth lipstick.

Lisanna flushed at the compliment and returned the pervy smile, when she got a good look at the both of them. "You too, Luce and Rav," She said, as she saw Erza, Cana, and Juvia coming their way, waving them over.

Erza looked stunning in her tight black dress that had three cuts on either side of her dress on her thigh and two more on the shoulders of the three quarter sleeves. She wore a pair of cerulean pumps, a red jeweled bracelet, a sword pendant that she always wore, and a two finger cross ring. Her make up consisted of thick-ish navy eyeliner, smoky blue eye shadow, and scarlet lipstick that was the same color as her lightly curled hair that she had put into a high pony tail. She smiled as she reached them and waved back.

Juvia also looked great. She was wearing a tight palatinate blue bustier top that zipped in the front, a pair of side lace leggings, a pair of silver pumps, and a navy blue beanie hat. Her blue hair fell in loose curls and she had on an ice crystal pendant necklace, along with a pair of gold and diamond hoops. Her make up consisted of white eyeliner, white eye shadow, and violet/pink lipstick.

Now Cana being Cana was wearing very little. She had on a light purple bikini top with a bone shredder leather jacket, a pair of black fade shorts with silver studs on the pockets, and a pair of high tops. She also had on beer mug necklace, a dream catcher ear cuff, and a two fingered deck of cards ring. Her make consisted of light blue to dark blue faded eye shadow, black eyeliner that made a cat eye, and normal lip gloss that gave her naturally pink lips a nice shine.

"S'up bitches? You ready to party?" asked Cana as she put her hands on her hips. Ravynn looked at the brown haired girl skeptically.

"First, your not going to make us do anything illegal are you?" She asked. Cana chuckled,but shook her head.

"No, now let's go in before its finished." She yelled excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**No one's POV**

As the group of girl's entered the building, they heard screams coming from women that were gathered around a stage, either standing or sitting down at tables. Suddenly, a man dressed in nothing but black leather pants, biker boots, and a dark purple vest, walked onto the stage. His black hair was tied up in a bun and he smirked into the sea of women.

"How are we feeling tonight ladies?" he said to the applauding crowd, his arms out egging them on and earning more cheers. Lucy looked at Cana in disbelief as the said girl looked at the leather clad man with hungry eyes.

"You brought us to a strip Club?!" She whisper/ yelled at the brown haired girl, who smiled wryly in return.

"Hun, you can't have a good girl's night without a good man taking off his clothes for you,"

"I wholly agree," Ravynn said as she sat down at a table, her left leg crossing over her right.

"It's gonna rain. Make it come down. Cleanse our soul and wash away the ash," The man said, "so get out your purses and mother fucking cash. We welcome to the stage, The Eye Candy of Hargeon, the Bad Boys of Magnolia, and the Princes of Crocus...

The DRAGONS!" The lights went out in the joint as the music started and the silhouette of a man in a trench rain coat and hat appeared on stage. Fog was drifting across stage as the man started dancing.

_"~Temperature is rising. Barometer's getting low. According to our sources. The street's the place to go~." _Two more men, dressed similar to the first stepped out, both of them had umbrellas, but they were different colors.

_"Cause' tonight for the first time,"_ Three more men stepped out. Now all the men had come out, all had umbrellas, all had hats, and all were smirking like they knew a secret. The girl's looked at each other with matching smirks, as they watched the men started to move hypnotically as the song continued,

_"__ Just about half past ten. For the first time in history. It's gonna start raining men,~"_ The men took their umbrellas and opened them, twirling them, and spinning, before closing them again and tossing them off to the side.

_"~It's raining men. Hallelujah. It's raining men. Amen. I'm gonna go out. I'm gonna let myself get. Absolutely soaking wet." _ The guys tossed off their hats, revealing their faces to the crowd. The man who had stepped out first was a striking blonde who had smooth sexy features and dark orange eyes the shifted around the room as he smirked seductively to the ladies. The two men to his left were also handsome, one having raven black hair and navy baby blues; the other man, however, had light salmon pink hair and dark onyx eyes that burned with their own fire.

The two men to his right were both equally delicious; One having long and wild black hair with scorching red eyes and the other one having close cropped silver hair with dark eyes that contrasted with his winter complexion.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

_Oh Mavis, remind me to thank Cana after this_, I thought to myself as I looked at the male dancers, the one that really attracted me though was the blonde man with that lightening shaped scar that marred his perfect features, but didn't necessarily make him unattractive. If fact he was quite the opposite; he was chiseled and smooth at the same time and the muscles in his back flexed every time he would grind on the floor, his hips moving smoothly as if he was making love with a woman.

I caught his eye once he got up and he smirked wickedly, making something stir deep inside of me and a light blush appear on my cheeks. The women in the room, screamed and cheered even more as he started stalking off the stage, never once taking his eyes off of me, as though he was a predator about to get his prey. I swallowed past the lump in my throat that was growing from nervousness and I heard soft chuckles coming from my friends as they saw what was happening.

"~Ooh, she's gonna get it!~" Rav-chan whispered to Lisanna, who looked at the red headed girl in confusion.

"What's she going to get?"

"The D! ~Lucy's gonna get the D!~" Ravynn sang the last part, before turning around and watching the show. I blushed heavily as I saw the man right in front of me. I looked up at him as he leaned over me, his hands pressing hard against the arms of the chair, his face level with mine. His breath swept my flushed face as he looked at me, his blue eyes darkening with desire. I felt his hands trail up my arms, causing goosebumps to arise, and back down, settling on the top of thighs and I imagined them elsewhere, which made me blush even darker.

Damn Cana and her perverted-ness!


End file.
